


Diaries of a Supernatural

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, F/M, Gen, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Please Don't Kill Me, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Vampires exist.Werewolves exist.Witches exist.All the things that go bump in the night exist. In the Town called Riverdale they were once wiped from existence. Now they've returned and for a women non the less.What would happen to the town with Prep now the blood suckers have returned?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very angsty and very slow burn fic. In the end bughead do get together but it's a slow process Please enjoy the angst.
> 
> If you don't like mention of other ships then this isn't for you.

Betty Cooper and Polly Cooper. They had lost their partners in a fatal devastating accident. Hal and Alice Cooper died but yet Betty lived. Something Betty Cooper never understood off.

The world can be a cruel place. A place of darkness that people can't escape until their time is up. They have to find the light at the end of the dark tunnel.

That fatal accident on the bridge that crossed Greendale and Riverdale over Sweet Water River that changed their life forever. 

Riverdale became more bleak more animal attacks were happening. Nothing made much sense to Riverdale apart from the Jones Family were back in town. One of the founding families here in Riverdale.

Betty Cooper getting close to one red head man. He had a mysterious vibe to him. He understood her and her experiences most of all. He listened and was honest with her. Not that honest with her. Archie Jones lied to Betty. Lied about having a brother Jughead Jones. Most importantly lied about being a vampire.

However, be had already made one foe in Riverdale. Sweet Pea, Betty's ex. It wasn't the right time after her parents death but better yet she just needed air to breath on her own.

But yet again vampires make a lot of enemies in their times. But mortals know theirs no such things as vampires and werewolves. Its old wife tales to scare their children into sleeping. Yet that was the lie. Vampires are in fact real and so are witches.

One of Betty's best friends come from an origin of witches. The Kellers a salum witch clan. His friends tease that he has Clair Voyent super powers.

Veronica Lodge the head cheer leader who can talk your ear off. She was another one of Betty's best friends. Her mother the Sherif and her father traveling with his new lover. Shortly coming out as gay. She wanted to be loved by everyone be the popular guy but most importantly be loved by all.

So when she had gotten rejected by Archie due to him being with Betty as an item now she itched to jump at the other brother Jughead Jones or Better known as Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. 

Being controlled by mind compulsions she was head over heels for the resident blood sucker that used her as a food bag. 

Yet we move on to Jughead Jones. Jughead Jones the oldest Jones brother. The one with a point to prove. Its been 15 years since he saw his brother and yet now he's back in his life. Trying to turn him into the ripper again. Jughead Jones loves the thrill of an adrenaline rush. The thrill of fresh human blood coursing through his cold body. Its what he needed to feel almost human again.

In the short time Betty had known Archie he has already given her a necklace filled with ravine. It keeps all Vampires out the mundane heads and if they take a bite of human blood it will burn their mouth. Especially if this were in their systems.

Betty didn't understand why Archie was so reluctant to have Jughead around. He is just a miss understood man. A man that carries his sorrows around and builds a wall up. She understood why they both lost a loved one Katherine. They fell head over heels for her and unfortunately she died. 

Like she said earlier this world was a cruel place.

However, that doesn't give him the right to try hit on her or better so, compluse her friends into be feeding bag.

That being said she had no idea of then being vampires. However the adults of Riverdale knew they were back. How can they save their children without the Cooper watch. Polly reluctant to give it up as Betty lied saying it was packed away in storage. How would they find the blood suckers then?

Archie had a plan to get rid of Jughead. That led him to be in the basement of thistle house. He's weak now with ravine in his system. Ignoring Betty to deal with Damon.

Betty already suspected he was lying to her and she was sick of it. He promised to explain everything at Pops tonight at 5.

Jughead was weak in the basement. His body was shutting down. Desiccating down there. Archie was trying to sort this situation out before seeing her.

At Pops Betty was with Sweet Pea as they were playing pinball to pass the time. Archie was hitting the hour mark and she wanted to know the mystery of Archie Jones.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Is everything okay?' Betty asked.

Archie didn't answer. Betty sighed as she started to walk away. He gently grabbed her hand. 

"No don't you get it. You won't tell me anything. I'm getting vague answers or non at all."

"Please let me explain." He begged.

A waiters came up to Betty with her shake. He took a long look at Archie. He instantly recognized him as the monster from his past.

"I know you. How can it be? You haven't aged a day?" He waitress said before walking away as he watched him from a far.

"What was that?" Betty questioned.

"Nothing."

Betty just sighed she wasn't doing this. She stormed off back home. She wasn't doing this secret stuff. Secrets led go lies and she couldn't do that.

Betty needed to speak to Penny. She headed down to see Archie there. She just looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dinner and you said you wanted to know me... so let's start with katherine." He smiled faintly.

"Arch."

"No it's okay. She was stunning porcelain skin and infectious laugh. Gorgeous eyes that shine light the sky but she was stubborn. So stubborn that she turned me into something I'm not. Jughead claims he was with her first but I don't know. " His smile slowly faded.

They continued to talk about him. Betty was listening as she cut herself on the garlic. She instantly headed to wash the blood away. Archie saw the blood he had on his hand. His eyes filled up with viens and darkened. 

In the window Betty saw his eyes changed. "Arch your eye." He instantly made up a lie. Betty believe in a little but it made no sense. She ignored it for now as they enjoyed their night together.

______

The following day it was the fundraising car wash. Sweet pea was looking lovingly at them pining at them. Kevin noticed as he snapped her out of it. They were both avoiding Veronica's rath of wanting it to go perfect.

Veronica headed to get some more supplies when she heard Jughead's. He was trying to summon her.

Meanwhile, betty saw the waiter at the car wash. She knew it was perfect time to speak to her. 

"Hi excuse me you spoke to my friend last night." Betty prompted.

"It was someone else sorry. He looks like someone. "

"Who?"

"I was staying at Thistle house and it all seemed normal until he ripped his uncles to shred like an animal."

"Tallboy?" Betty questioned.

The waitress shook her head. "Joseph." She answered. "I'm sorry I don't think I'm familiar to the story." Betty admitted.

"I don't expect you to darling. This happened years ago."

Betty was confused she double checked with the waitress. Everything linked up. The names, the rings and the brothers.

"Sorry for so many questions. When was this?' She asked trying to piece all the facts together.

"June 1953 I think early June too." The old waitress said.

1953 rang through Betty's head like a bell. She couldn't get the date out her head. She had so many questions ringing through her mind. Nothing made sense at all now.

She saw her aunt Penny there as she headed over to her." Penny your car was done over an hour ago."

"So? Don't you need a lift home?"

"No I needed a favour though." Betty smiled sweetly.

"What? Do you want?" Penny asked.

"Do you still have mum's keys from the register. 

"Yeah here." Betty hugged Penny as she started to walk away. She looked back at her auntie."If V asks you anything. You don't know where I've gone. She'd kill me for not staying."

"You have my word."

____

Meanwhile at Thistle house Veronica had come to the basement. She had no control as she just listened to Jughead. She opened the door before someone told her to run. That someone was Jellybean Jones their great great nieces.  
Veronica ran and ran. Jughead ran into the light as his skin started to burn. He immediately ran back into the shadows.

Back at the car wash it came to the end. He was leaning against the wall when Midge gave him a brush. 

"We need to clean the pavement."

"But it's a car wash the pavements ate clean." Kevin told her.

"Yeah but not dry. V bailed so I'm in charge." Midge walked away smirking.

Kevin was pisses he focused on the wire on the floor as it set alight. He was discovering all these new powers. The flames set a light to a car until Archie shook her out of a trance then the flames disappeared.

It became their little secret between Archie and kevin.

At the register Betty logged on to the system. She was searching key words to find the archives of 1953. She instantly found the video she needed. Betty clicked on the video and watched it. Zooming in on key parts and low and behold Archie was there right on camera not looking a day older than he is.

It all made perfect sense now. But Betty Cooper wasn't a believer. She couldn't be. But how can she deny the truth that was right in front of her. The Jones brothers were vampires.

She needed answers and she needed them now. So approaching the door of thistle house he opened the door to find Betty there. 

"What are you?"

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic mentions other ships. It's a very slow and angsty fic. Please see the tags. If it helps ease your mind there is some sense that progress things along throughout each chapter but mainly in chapter 8.

1953.

It all made sense.

1953.

Secrets.

1953.

Girls being being bitten.

1953.

The ability of never to be injured.

1953.

The ability to never age.

She needed answers and she needed them now. She had to hear it from him. Betty Cooper wasn't a believer. Humanity is a cycle. You're born, you live and then die. It's a cycle that is never ending. Its impossible to find a loop whole or so she thought.

"What are you?"

"You already know." Archie admitted.

"No I don't." Betty insisted.

"Yes you do or you wouldn't be here." 

Betty shook her head in disbelief. "Its not possible. It can't be." She whispered.

"Every belief you've known is about to change. Are you ready for that?" He asked her.

"What are you?" She repeated. She needed to hear it from him."What are you?" Betty asked one finally time.

Archie looked deep into her eyes. "I'm a vampire." Betty started wall away she shouldn't have come. He stopped her with his super speed. That made her panick even more."Theres stuff you should know." He pleaded.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed.

Betty wasted no time in rushing home. She she got home she saw him in her room. Het first instinct was to run but he cornered her in her own room.

"All those animal attacks." Betty rattled out.

"Was Jughead. He chooses to drink human blood. I don't I live off rabbits and squirrels from fox Forrest. I beg you I'll explain everything but you know this is dangerous. You have to keep it a secret." Archie begged.

"H-how do you know that?" She whispered.

"You can hate me but I needed you ri trust me." 

Bettu couldn't bring herself to have that conversation yet. "If you mean me no harm then go... Please go." Betty begged as tears fall down her face.

Archie did what she asked and left. Bettu shut and locked her window as she steadied her breathing against her bay window. She couldn't believe what she found out. She wasn't a believer but was she a believer now?

_______

Jughead was thirsty. No scratched that he was starved. He found drugged up looses and drank them dry. He needed his ring back so he called his brother dearest.

"Ring now." He ordered.

"No where are you?" Archie asked.

"At a buffy.

"Jug how many more animal attacks is this town going to believe?" He questioned him.

"No this ones on you. You dried me up so this us your fault. Give me my ring back or my next stop is Elizabeth's."

They ended the call on bad terms.

Meanwhile back at the Cooper residence it was the following day. Betty was struggling to cope and understand. She decided to meet Archie at pops.

"I want the truth. No bs and no sugar coating it. When you google vampire you get a whole lot of fiction. Tell me reality."

Betty listed everything as Archie debunked them. She couldn't understand why he let Jughead manipulate Veronica.

"Non of this is okay but it's my reality." He sighed.

"Any more if you?"

"Not in Riverdale anymore. There was a time this town knew of our existence. That's why its significantly important you keep this a secret." Archie begged.

Betty was still reluctant but they made a deal. A deal she could keep her word too if he did the same.

Archie took her to his old house. It was destroyed now but it held massive meaning and memories to him. He knew exactly what steps was going to say and said it for her. Then more questions just occured.

"Wait how long?" Betty questioned.

"I've been 17 since 1864." He confessed.

Betty was speechless. She didn't know what to tell him. All she did was decide to listen to him. Everything started to piece together slowly.

"You knew Katherine since 1864. Jughead-"

"Made it seem like I was still heart broken. I guess its because he is or that because I'm happy with you."

"All that for a love 145 years ago?" Betty figured out.

"Katherine wasn't an ordinary girl. She was special." Betty carried on listening to him. "She took me to the founding ball.

"The first ever one. Where you signed the registry." Archie nodded.

"I didn't care who I hurt all I knew is that I wanted her." Archie confessed.

"So he was upset or hurt?"

"Jug doesn't get mad but he gets even." Archie explained.

"So he stole the girl?" Betty asked. Archie shook her head no. He explained that she changed them. Compelled them to keep the secret from one another. Archie picked Jughead's ring up. "His that his ring?"

"Yeah."

"Keep it hidden. Don't let him have it back." Betty told him.

"I have to or he'll hurt you."

Betty just nodded. She knew Jughead was hurt and was dealing with it in the worst possible way. She felt sorry for him it sounds like he never got over Katherine. Yet she can't get over the killing machine part.

Jughead made a visit to Betty. She was forcing the door shut as he forced it open. "Let me guess he finally told you the secret." Jughead smirked.

"Get away from me!"

"I'm looking for Arch. Can I come in? Of course I can you invited me in. Where is he?" 

"Looking for my sister. She's on her high benders. I don't know if she's on of your latest conquest." She sighed.

Jughead walked up to her they were inches apart. "Shes not Katherine so you better have hoped you haven't." Betty warned.

"So you got the whole life story?" Jughead asked.

"I got enough." She shrugged.

"Highly doubtful but a future tip be careful who you invite in." And with that he left Betty speechless.

Jughead went out looking for Archie. He found him in the woods. He had been shot he saw a man approach him. Brother instinct kicked him as he killed him biting him. The humans knows 

Archie needed to see Betty. It was the end of the day. He didn't care if he was bleeding he had to know her answer.

The answer he heard wasn't the answer he wanted. Betty couldn't cope with the truth. That at any moment either Archie Jones or Jughead Jones could hurt someone she's loved. She's already lost too many people. She wasn't ready to add more onto the list. She couldn't do that to herself. Betty knew that was selfish but sometimes you have to be selfish.

Yet she couldn't live this lie. Betty needs to know more. How can she live in a town where all things that go bump in the night exists?


	3. Chapter 3

A week or so had passed and Betty was now talking to Archie again. Yet she was still so mad at the word. People she knew was getting affected by Jughead and Archie's drama. Betty hated lying to her friends and family.

Betty understood that theres some secrets you have to keep to protect your family. 

Polly is a party animal. She loved a hood party but sometimes the party can be too much. Drugs and alcohol mixed is a bad idea. Yet she couldn't help that. Partying too hard at Halloween party she was with her boyfriend Malachi. They danced as Betty watched over them. 

They snook away into the woods when Betty heard a loud bang. She ran through the woods to ser her sister 

"The Ghoulies killed him!" She yelled crying.

Betty pulled her away and took her home. She knew Riverdale was a shady place. She needed Polly not to remember this. She had lost too many people already. So she called the Jones brothers. 

"Please she's already lost so many people." Betty begged.

"I can't do it. The way I live my lifestyle I can't do it." Archie explained.

"I can." Jughead told her. He walked up behind them. "If its what you want."

Betty turned to look at him."I'll do it." He repeated. Betty looked back at Archie. "Its what I want. She doesn't deserve to lose anymore people." She was determined.

"What do you want her to know?"

"I need you to tell her that Malachi left town. That he's not coming back. The Ghoulies are dangerous so it's his best option. Tell her that he did this for her or they'll kill. Not to look for him or worry about him. This is for the best." Betty shook her head nodding. 

Jughead headed inside as Betty waited outside with Archie. 

"Part of me wants to forget meeting you. It shouldn't be like this. I don't want to feel like this but I can't. So I have to suck it."

Jughead came back out and looked at her. "Its done." She walked past both of the brothers as she headed inside to spend the night with her sister.

____

The following day Penny and Betty along with Polly but she was doung homework where as Betty and Penny were having a movie day. They were watching sappy romcom.

"You're wallowing." Penny said.

"You are too." Betty glanced at her.

"I got dumped what's your excuse?" She asked her.

"Bad few days."

"Amen to that."

"Shut up. I'm doing homework and its behind." Polly snapped.

"Who is this an alien?" Betty teased.

"More like an impostor." Penny added smiling.

After a few movies Betty headed upstairs to her room. An hour later Betty got a visit from Kevin. 

"Are you ignoring me?" He asked her.

He sat on the bed as she shook he head no. "Move over." Kevin smiled."I'm offically worried what's going on?"

"I'm sick of taking of acting." She sighed.

"Can I have a one word answer so I can pretend to know what's going on." He smiled at her.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "I dumped Arch." Kevin hugged her. "I've been MIA lately. Anyway I can make it up to you?" He asked.

"Get my mind off of it."

"Remember you asked for it." Kevin smiled.

He shut the windows and poured the feathers out the pillow. There was no air. No fans or air conditioning. He focused on feather as she made it levitate.

"Kev what's going on?"

He levitated all the feathers. Betty stood up on her bed in shock smiling. 

"Its true B. I'm a witch." He smiled.

"I believe you." Betty hugged her as the feathers dropped.

"You're not freaked out right?"

"No but if you got told not to tell anyone why tell me?" She asked.

"Because I can keep a secret from my best friend."

Betty just nodded faintly. She felt like a complete ass as she was keeping the biggest of all. But it wasn't her secret to tell.

Betty knew she needed to see Archie but when she got there she saw this women. Gorgeous dark skin with an amazing afro. Valerie just kept looking at her. Valerie was his oldest and closest friend. She was also a fellow vampire. Betty left with no explanation.

Betty was identical to Katherine. They could be related or twins. It was uncanny.

Archie appeared at Betty's house. She looked at him with nothing but disappointment. "You have it al wrong. Valerie is my best and oldest friend. Shes also like 325 years old." He smiled.

"Oh shes a vampire. But why was she staring at me like a mad woman? It was weird." 

"I talked about you that's all." Archie tried backing out of that conversation. "What did you want to talk about?"

"That's the thing. I'm keeping secrets from everyone. I can't tell my best friends. I can only talk to you about it. Its driving me insane."

"I understand but you can talk to me about anything." Archie admitted.

Betty nodded before closing the door on him. She just wanted to be alone tonight and write in her diary. She needed her alone time to clear her head.

That backed fired when Veronica dragged her to the wrym. Betty was at the wrym when she saw Valerie and Archie pool. She stood from a far watching them. Jughead walked passed her and stood next her.

"Arch smiling someone call the media." He teased.

"Well you haven't gave him much reason to be happy lately." Betty told him.

"Does it get tired being Miss peppy?" He flirted.

"It dries up in the path of psychopaths." Betty started to walk away. "Consider this psychopaths feelings hurt."Jughead placed a hand up to his heart.

Bettu turned around and looked at him.

"What did you do to my sister?"

"I need you to be less vague." Jughead told her.

"With the compulsion." She prompted.

"I did what you asked me to do. Take away all the shit stuff." Jughead shrugged.

"But she's acting differently." Betty added confused. 

"Betty I took away her suffering." He repeated.

Jughead was sat drinking at the bar. Valerie sat next to him. "Why are you really in Riverdale?" She questioned.

"What if I told you I have a masterplan." Jughead smirked.

"I'd say that is believe."

A moment later the cops stormed in and took her. Earlier that night Jughead killed a person leaving a victim. 

Valerie lost it at she pulled her fangs out. She had round after round shot at her. She was so close to Hermione when Jughead took a wooden stake and staked her in the heart.

"Why?" She whispered hurt.

"Its all apart of the plan." He winked.

Archie and betty was watching from the side lines. She couldn't believe it. As that was happening Veronica was drunk out her mind as Sweet Pea took her home. He laid her in bed and sat with her.

They talked for awhile. Sweet Pea got up to move when Veronica sleeply grabbed her hands to make him stay. He slowly took his shoes off as he climbed into bed with her. Veronica cuddled up into his embrace.

Meanwhile back at the wrym Archie was spiraling. He knew one thing and that was he needed to kill Jughead.

"Arch stop!"

"Why are you protecting him Betty?! He needs to he stopped."

"I'm not!" She half lied.

"NO! Everywhere I go pain and suffering follows me and I've had enough. No more."

Archie had just lost his best friend and he felt lost. He had found his brother in the house. He threw punch after punch. He staked his own brother twice in the stomach. A warning sign to back off.

Two brothers once close but now ripped apart due to a women. Pain and destruction followed them. No matter where they went. 

One brother trying to be good.

The other just evil.

Yet is their still hope to balance the evil one out?


	4. Chapter 4

The following day at school Archie was playing hookie. Veronica was swooning over Sweet Pea and Betty was scared for Archie's wellbeing but school life continues.

The first period was history and they have a new history teacher. Fred Andrew's. He was born and raised in Riverdale until he moved away for college to better himself.

He made this massive introduction. He didn't look as bad as the old teacher. He was idiot. Yet they can't speak ill of the dead.

Fred wanted to see all the students that were behind in that class. One of them being Polly. 

"Did you know your old teacher had a Jack ass file? I'm not him. So lets talk grades."

"I've been trying to change it around." Polly told him.

"Well how about extra credit." She nodded eagerly. "Write a paper. Base it on local history and no wikipedia."

Polly nodded smiling.

"By next week."

Polly walked out to see Veronica and Sweet Pea talking. Veronica looked annoyed. 

"Two heys in one day. Do you have any other vocabulary?" She questioned.

"What's wrong with Hey?" Sweet Pea questioned.

"Well the fact that you slept in my bed last night. We cuddled and there was alot of cuddling. You then snoop out at dawn. Total lame ass move. Which I don't appreciate. I might have been less last night but don't mistake that for weakness. I am not weak or a push over."

They argued as they both took things out of context. Veronica stormed passed Archie who was waiting for Betty. He decided to back off from school and from her.

After school Archie and Jughead were at the bar. Archie wanted to keep an eye on Jughead. At the bar Penny and Fred were also there. They got to talking after Polly introduced them. They flirted most of the night as the boys played darts. 

Jughead was trying to figure out the game Archie was actually playing with him. 

______

At Betty's she was having a sleep over with Veronica and Kevin. Kevin has been haunted in his dreams. Veronica didn't listen to him and thought it was a joke. It wasn't a joke and him ans Betty knew it.

After a few hours of arguing they all made up. They decided to do a saonce. Kevin had to call upon the spirt if his ancestors. They had a message for him.

The candles in the room flamed up. The temperature dropped immediately as the candles flamed up again. They asked for another sign and the window span opened. Kevin freaked out as Betty hit the lights.

It was safe to say Veronica believed him now.

_____

Archie was trying to convince Jughead that the love they felt for Katherine was fake. It was purely based on her want for blood lust and two handsome men.

"What do you want?" He questioned.

"I'm going to bring her back." Jughead smiled.

Katherine always had the real hold on Jughead. He fell hard and fast. Jughead didn't love easily so to accept the truth about Katherine was harder said than done for him. The love was something he cherished and still hundreds of years later he wasn't ready to give that feeling up.

Jughead was with Archie when Kevina arrived there. Kevin used his ancestors powers to throw Jughead into the tree.

"We had a deal Ella."

"I'm protecting my family. These people should know no evil." She told him as Archie helped him down.

"Ella I swear to God!" Jughead threatened.

"Tell me Ella.'

"To save one I had to save them all." Ella said.

Archie turned to his brother."Jug you can't do that." He told him.

"Why not? They killed 27 people."

"27 vampires. " Archie corrected.

"This nightmare of a town deserves it."

"Its not their fault. These people are innocent. "

"I won't free them." Ella told them. 

Kevin started a fire as he threw a bralette into the air. He's had that bracelet for generations. Jughead just lost it as he attacked Kevin.

Betty was in shock as she cried in fear. She looked over at Jughead in disgust. Why would he do that? Jughead ran off he ran further into fox Forrest. He found a rock and perched himself onto it.

"She never compelled me. I knew everything every step of the way." Jughead had tears in his eyes. He knew everything. "It was real for me." Archie just stood there listening to his brother. "I'll leave now." Jughead finally looked at Archie.

Meanwhile Betty was trying to calm Kevin down. Archie had saved her. She was trying to pieces everything together again. If to think she was a witch wasn't enough now add this to the equation.

"What's going on B?"

"I'll explain everything. Trust me Kev, Arch won't hurt you."

Kevin nodded as she got into the car. Betty decided to tell him. She needed someone to know. She couldn't live in secret anymore. So later that night she opened up to Kevin about everything. It was so freeing. She felt liberated about it.

But that came with a price. Archie realized how dangerous it truly is for mortals to know the truth. Jughead was numb he had finally realized that he's never going to be able to get Katherine back. To get that love back.

They were back at thistle house. "Where are you thinking about going?" Archie asked.

"Probably London or Vancouver to see some old friends." Jughead answered.

"What friends?"

"Fine... I only have you. Where are we going?" He questioned.

Jughead looked at him. "We aren't going anywhere." Archie admitted.

As they were about to discuss it further there was a knock on the door. They had Hermione wanting Jughead's help to track another vampire. It wasn't any of them but either an old friend or new vampire.

Jughead tracked the vampire down. It was a new one that Jughead killed. It was the guy that tried to kill Archie. As he was doing the world of high school kept going on. 

Jughead couldn't kill him as he was apart of the founding families. He kept tracking him down. He promised him the one thing Jughead desired and that was Katherine back.

But was that really possible or did he say that to spear his life?

At the location the man waited for Jughead but instead of Jughead it was Fred. Fred was a vampire hunter. The man was the ex that dumped Penny. Sjr deserved better.

The man ran upto Fred with his eyes all viened up. He didn't think as he staked the bastard in his heart. His body desiccated on the ground.

It turned out it was something he said to spear his life. Little did that man know his life wouldn't go spared. He was a monster. A monster that doesn't belong to walk this earth.

So why should he?


	5. Chapter 5

Betty Cooper couldn't believe her eyes. Why did it have to be like this? She was in his room. Staring at this old picture of Katherine. Why didn't Neither of them told her?

Was she related to Katherine?

Who was this Katherine really?

What made them look alike?

A picture almost a hundred years old. A picture of a women she has no relation to looked exactly identical to her.

Why?

Betty wasn't going to stick around to find the answer. She got out of their. She drove and drove until she saw this figure in her path. She instantly swerved causing her car to trip over. The body cracking it's bones together again.

The body was a vampire. This dark figure walked close towards her. She began to panic fearing for her life. The hooded man was close to her before he ran away with it's super power speed. Betty closed her eyes and opened them again to see Jughead.

"Jughead." She cried in fear.

"You're stuck." He took a deeper look at the car as it was flipped over."It's my seatbelt." She whispered.

"Hey its okay. I promise you I am going to get you out of here. So I want you to put your hands on the roof." Betty did as he asked. He pushed something. He pulled her out holding her. "Are you okay? Anything broken?" She shook her head no. He gently put her down. They were inches apart. Betty couldn't control her legs as she went down. He quickly gripped her waist steadying her.

"Betts look at me... hey look at me." Jughead gently held her head up by her chin. "I look like her." She teared up.

Jughead was confused when Betty fainted. He liad her on the floor as he gently stroked her hair. He then continued to walk away from the scene. He drove her when she started to walk up. At this time it was morning as she was confused.

"Morning."

"Jughead where are we?" She asked confused.

"Georgia."

"No seriously?"

"Seriously. How are you feeling? You have bo broken bones. I checked." He told her.

"My car... fuck I hit a man." Betty started to freak out. "He got up. Who was that?"

"We're thinking the same." Jughead told her. "Stop the car. No one knows where I am. We have to go home." She ordered.

Jughead pulled over to the side of the road. Betty got out the car. Her head started to feel dizzy when she crouched down. Betty nearly went to the floor again but Jughead used his vamp speed to check on her.

"I'm fine...we have to go home. I wrecked my car. This is kidnapping Jughead."

"That's a tad little melodramatic. Don't ya think?" He teased.

"Its not funny. I'm not going there." Betty told him.

"You're already here without the necklace. Remember that little magical thing. Now I can make you a little more agreeabl." Jughead smirked.

Betty was confused. She didn't understand what he was trying to get out. Her phone started to call. She looked everywhere for it when Jughead answered it. 

"Betty's phone."

"Where is she?" Archie asked. "Why do you have her phone? Is she okay?"

"Betts is right here. Fine as can be."

"Let me talk to her." Jughead handed the phone to her when she shook her head no reluctant. "Yeah she doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"Jughead if you fucking touch her!"

"Have a splendid day dear brother." Jughead declined the call.

"Jug no one knows where I am can wr please go back. I am begging you. My friends will be worried." She tried to reason with him.

"Look were almost there." She gave him a look to say explain more."This little place out of Atlanta. Take a time out. All the bullshit problems will still be there when your home. Don't you want a time out from townie life? 5 minutes..  
Come on five minutes."

Betty just sighed and looked at him."Will I be safe with you?" Jughead nodded."And you promise me no mind controll thing?" 

"Yes." He answered honestly.

"But can I trust you?"

"Get in the car Betty." Jughead told her.

_______

Meanwhile in Riverdale, Archie was going out of his mind. He needs Kevin's help. He found him walking to his next class.

"Hey kev haven't seen you around lately."

"Are you back in school?"

"Actually no. I came to find you. I needed a help with a spell." He admitted.

Kevin sighed as he turned around to him. "Look I know B is okay with this but I am thankful for what you did with me but I can't dive into it yet." Kevin told him.

"I understand that but she's with Damon. All I want to do is make sure she is okay."

Archie had just used the one thing that Kevin couldn't refuse and that was to help his friends. They found a quiet place in the schools car park as Archie handed him Betty's necklace. 

Kevin was reluctant that he could pull the spell off. He focused all his energy on to it but nothing. Most of the time there's an image or a feeling. Kevin returned to his next plan. All he needed was Archie to keep look out.

He tried to levitate a leaf but it wouldn't work. Something was wrong with him. Yet deep down Archie had a feeling that it was due to the vampire blood still in her system.

_______

Back on the road trip Jughead had the radio on. Yet all Betty could think of was multiple questions.

"Where's my car?"

"Pulled it up at the side of the road." He shrugged."No one will bother."

"The man was he?" Jughead nodded. "Its not like I know him. We don't hang out at a blood bank and bar and grill." He joked. Betty tried not to smile at the joke. She just admitted it was slightly funny. 

Half am hour later Jughead pulled up outside at a bar. Betty was so confused. Why the hell would he do that?

"Jughead I'm not old enough. They won't let me in." She reminded him.

"Yeah they will."

Jughead walked into see an old friend at the bar. Ginger Lopez behind the bar. Her eyes lit up in excitement . "Jughead!" She walked over an kissed him. Betty was shocked so she just hung back.

Ginger was giving free shots in seeing her old lover. Jughead downed the shot and as Ginger looked away he took Betty's for her. Betty smiled faintly at him. "So how did he rope you in?" She smiled at her. 

"Actually I am-"

"Oh honey if you weren't roped in. You're whipped as a dog. Either way enjoy the ride." She smirked.

Betty was taken back. She changed the subject. "So how did you meet?" She asked.

"College."

Betty smiled in shock." You went to college?" Betty questioned.

"I went to college campus." Betty rolled her eyes at him.

"I was a freshman fell in love with this sweet man and he told me about the secret." Ginger confessed. "I loved him more for it. I had a secret if my own and it made me feel not alone. "

Jughead leaned into Betty's ear. "She's a witch." He linked up the connections.

"He changed my world." She sighed happily.

"You mean rocked." He winked.

"Hes great in bed right? But mostly hes a walk away Joe. So what do you need Jug?"

Betty liked this women more now. She knows how Jughead is wired. She then made an excuse to her auntie to tell her auntie she was okay. Meanwhile inside Jughead wanted a second plan to get Katherine back.

"I Did 20 years ago. 3 steps all done." 

"Problem with number two. I don't have it anymore." Jughead sighed.

"That's it Jug. Its Ella's spell. There's no other way too baby." 

Jughead saw Betty answer another call. He was in the bar as he focused all his senses to listen it.

"Where are you Betty?" Archie asked.

"You lied."

"Let me explain." He begged.

"So you didn't lie? Because I sure as well wasn't around in 1853 or before that."

"Tell me so I can come get you." Archie begged.

"How am I connected to her?" Betty questioned.

"I don't know."

Betty laughed coldly."You really expect me to believe that." Archie sighed. "ITs the truth." Betty shook her head declining the call. She turned around to see Jughead there.

"You okay?" He asked generally concerned.

"Don't pretend to care Jughead. You're just floating inside."

Jughead did care and yes he might have been slightly gloating inside but he wanted to know if she was okay. So he brought her food to explain everything.

"So I'm a decented from her?"

"Yes."

"So I'm part vampire?" She asked.

"Betty's vamps can't procreate. That's a known fact. But we love to try." He winked at her. Betty gave him a look to be seriously. "In all honesty if you were related she would have to have a child before she turned."

"Did Archie think he can use me to create some fantasy that he still has her or replace her?" Betty questioned.

"Pretty fucked up if you ask me Betts and creepy." Jughead saw her leave out the pickles. "Now come on Betts you can't leave the pickles off the burger." He took them off the plate and ate it.

"How can you eat when your-" 

"Dead. It's not a bad word. I just have to keep a healthy diet of blood and food and my body regulates normally." He chucked a friend in his mouth.

Betty just laughed softly at him. She liked seeing this side to Jughead but knew it was all just an act.

"Is any of this nice act really Juggie?"

He hummed a yes eating his burger. They both got a beer. Jughead was slightly reluctant when she used his own words against him. He smiled at her as they cheered their drinks together. 

An hour later they got into doing shots. A group of them at the bar. Betty shot her third one down before Jughead. He dribbled some of the liquor.

"You need a bib." She teased smiling.

"Sorry I can't unhinged my jaw like a sname to consume alcohol."

Betty just smiled."Okay another round Ginger?" One of the locals looked at her. "Honey you should be on the floor." She slurred.

"I'm not even drunk. My tolerance is so high like up here high." She jumped yo show how high.

Jughead just smiled at her. He liked seeing this carefree part of Betty. Betty moved on to play pool with that women. She was smashing it out the park. She heard her phone go when she answered it.

"Betty?" Penny said.

"Penny hold on."

"Where are you? Are you okay?" She panicked.

"Everything is fine."

"No its not fine Betty. I got a call from the school." Betty hurried outside falling over the step. She picked her phone back up. "Hello?"

A dark figure just like the one from yesterday picked her up holding her mouth to gag her screaming. Jughead was inside when he knew something was off. He found her phone on the floor.

He walked in the dark to see her stood near something. "Jughead no!" Before she could stop him the man came behind and knocked Jughead down with a bat. He continued to pummel him. Betty ran to them as the guy turned around teeth out and veins popping. She immediately walked back. 

Jughead had gas poured all over him. Instead of a sticky maple it was a chemical pour.

"Who are you?"

"Of course you have no idea." The man said.

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" Betty panicked. She immediately felt sober again. "He killed my girlfriend."

"I don't understand."

"My girlfriend went to visit Archie and Jughead killed her." Betty connected the dots. This must be Valerie's boyfriend. "Valerie... she said you were human."

"I was."

"She turned you?'

"I asked her too." He admitted.

"She loved you. She said something about when it's real you can't walk away. It's harder to do because you have felt the pure joy if love. Even if yiu only get to feel that love once in your life it's worth it."

The man lit a match.

"Please don't hurt him." Betty begged."Val loved you and she was good and so you are. Be better than him. Don't hurt him please."

The man picked Jughead up and threw him against the wall. Betty whispered thank you in fear of her life. The man ran away as Betty ran to take care of Jughead.

Jughead got his strength up. He knee this time Ginger deserved a goodbye. Betty was waiting outside for him.

"We're leaving and I wanted to day goodbye."

"Its good to see you again Jug." 

"No kiss?"

"Val was my friend. How could you?" She cried. She went to get a stake but Jughead stopped her. "The toom can be opened. The spell can be reversed."

"I believe you. That's why I'm sorry Ging." He pulled his hand into her chest as he ripped out her heart. He let her dropped to the floor.

Jughead headed back to the car with Betty. They were on the way back to Riverdale. Betty had a decent time but she couldn't understand why he brought her with him.

"Why bring me Jug?"

"Well your not the worst company in the world Betts. You should give yourself a tad more credit."

Betty just smiled at him before she playfully rolled her eyes. "Seriously Jug?"

"I don't know. You were on the road looking like a damsel in distress." He teased. "Also the fact that it pisses off Arch. And do I have to repeat myself Betts. You're not then worst company in the world."

Betty just sat up in her seat as she looked at him. "I used to be more fun." She admitted. She them smirked at him."I saved your life."

Jughead couldn't help but smirk too. "I know." He glanced at her.

"And don't you forget it Jones."

Jughead wasn't the worst company either. He was misunderstood and misjudged. All he wanted was to have a friend. 

Back in Riverdale Betty had some clearness in her mind. She could deal with everything but the Katherine thing. She needed answers and she needed them now.

"When did you realise I wasn't her?"

"Befoee school. It wasn't the first time we met. We met the day if the accident." Archie confessed.

"What are you talking about? You couldn't have... stop lying to me!"

"I was there. Every couple of years I come back to see JB and my home. It's how I keep sane. I was out on fox Forrest and I heard the accident. I tried my best and your dad told me to go to you before I helped him. " 

Betty just broke down crying. This made sense why no one could figure out how she got out the submerged car.

"I tried but it was too late. I pulled you out and saw that you looked like her. So I spent months after the accident making sure you weren't her. Then I saw you were nothing like her but I was going to leave but I couldn't I just had to know you."

Betty didn't care about why he wanted to stay. She cared about why she looked like her.

"Why do I look like her? I want to know and tell me the truth... what are you not telling me?"

"Non of this made sense. Your a cooper and shes a pirce non of it made sense..  
But I found out the truth... you were adopted Betty." He confessed.

Betty's whole world just got crushed. All her life was a lie.

"How do you know this?"

"I checked the records and there was no record of your mother being pregnant Betty." Archie kept explaining.

"What else do you know?" Betty questioned.

"I couldn't take the risk looking into Katherine so I didn't."

Betty didn't know what to do or to believe it. There was no way she could go to Penny about it. Could she?

Yet the moment she got in she got hounded about lying. Betty couldn't help it she just snapped.

"Am I adopted?" Betty asked.

Penny was silent. "I trust you to tell me the truth too Pen. How couldn't you tell me?" She cried.

"They asked me not too. I couldn't."

"I don't want to hear it."

Betty stormed off to her room. As she did that she couldn't stop thinking about the past 48 hours. 

Meanwhile Jughead was at the wrym. "Bourbon." The bar tender nodded as he poured him a drink. At the other side of the bar was Fred Andrew's

~Flashback.~

7 years ago Jughead had lost control. He had found a pretty girl ag a bar and took her home. The blood lost took control over him.

Lucy Andrew's was a fun loving night owl. She was married to Fred Andrew's. They married young but were in love. 

Fred came home from work that day. He was going to surprise Lucy with chocolates and a new vinyal. He would do this every so often. As he got home he saw this man wearing a leather jacket with raven jet black hair. His teeth sunk into his wife's neck.

Her body already limp and half dead. One more gulp and she was gone. Fred just stood there watching it happening. His wife gone via a blood sucking creature.

~End of flashback.~

He looked across the bar to see Jughead there. To see the eyes that had haunted his dreams for 7 years to see the blood sucker that had destroys his life.

That's when he vowed to kill the suckrt that killed the love of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Archie was furious with Jughead. He hated that he put Betty in harm's way. However he didn't. They just had a fun time that may have caused some harmful behaviour. What in life doesn't come to that?

Archie had supplied Betty with jewellery to hand to each of her friends and family with revain in. It kept the vampires out of their head and especially now they might be under threat with a new vamp in town. 

It's easy to make enemies when they've been alive for hundreds of years. It's even harder to keep chance for them. So they had to take as many precautions as they could.

"B its perfect thank you. So what's the occasion?"

"Just a gift for a friend who was there for me in a hard time. Also the fact that you have been avoiding me. Also don't you think I notice things. I don't care that your with Sweet Pea. Hes a good guy that deserves something good." Betty smiled.

"I promise you I was going to talk to you about that. I really was but we've only hung out a few times. It's more like being better friends...I shouldn't talk to you about this. This is too weird."

"Its a little weird but you're both happy."

"But Pea isn't over you."

"I'm with Arch he knows that." Betty shrugged.

Later that day Betty and Kevin were at pops discussing everything. "Seriously you need to talk to Pen about it." He told her.

"And say what? Hey pen who are my real parents? It doesn't make sense no one will ever take the place from my mum and dad."

"True but you still deserve to know the truth. It can't be as bad as your boyfriend being a vampire." Kevin teased.

"Why are you so smart?" Betty siged.

"The beauty of a keller."

"I need to get to the shop as my look for the 50s dance is not the best." She admitted.

"I'll get the bill and meet you there."

Betty headed to her care when she got a call on her phone. "Hi who's this?" Sbe asked unlocking her door.

"The guy you knocked on my ass. Is that a new car?"

Betty just panicked as she got into her car. She sped away forgetting the shop. She needed answers. Archie tried to explain but all he could offer was the compass. He needed her safe.

_____

Betty was currently getting ready for the dance. Penny was helping chaperone with Fred. All Betty could do was think about that massive lie. 

"Why didn't you tell me Pen?"

"Ali was always going to do it. I never planned on it being me Betty."

"But mum would tell me the truth if she was here." Betty told her.

"Fine." Penny sighed. "Hal was leaving to go to the register when a runaway girl 16 was about to give birth. Ali and him delivered the baby. Gave her a place to stay but she ran away three days later. She knew you could have a better life here with them. She knew they had money to provide for you. "

"But why were my parents name on the birth certificate?" She asked confused.

"B your mother was the best journalist in town. You know she'd pay someone for information and people in this town would do a little more for some cash. Especially on the Southside." Penny explained.

"Do you know anything else?" Betty asked.

"Just her name. Isabella." 

"So you named me Elizabeth after her?" She asked.

"They did yeah." Penny answered.

Betty headed upstairs to get ready. As she was getting ready the compass was going off. She rang Archie as she feared their was a vampire in the house.

"Arch's phone."

"Where is he?"Betty asked.

"Hes on his way to you." Jughead answer.

"Thank god. The compass was spinning." She explained.

In the background a vampire was hiding on the ceiling out of sight and out of mind. Archie had got to her in time as the vampire was ready to bite her. Neither of them could explain the situation they called Jughead.

"How did he get it?"

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy." Betty sighed. "Polly invited him in."

"Genius idea." Jughead said.

"Do you know him?"

"No how many times." Jughead snapped.

"He was invited in." Archie reminded them.

"Then you go after the sick bastard that tried to attack Betts. Fuck Arch you do anything to protect the ones you love. How many times do I have to teach you that?"

________

At the dance:

Betty was nervously with Kevin and Veronica. "Having fun?" She aske them.

"No but I look sexy as hell. It took me two hours to look like this so I'm at least going to stay hald of that." Veronica smiled.

"Fair point." Betty giggled.

"What's Jughead doing here?" Kevin questioned.

"He wanted to come but hes on his best behaviour." Betty promised them.

"So is this threesome now. Elizabeth and the Jones brothers." Veronica said.

"No but I have to learn to tolerate the bastard. It's not like I can kill him can I?"

"Heres a thought." Kevin teased.

"I'll help." Veronica added.

Jughead and Archie came over to them. "Betts can I have this dance?" Jughead asked him. She looked at Archie."Let's dance."

Jughead was hurt by it. He just watched his brother dance with Betty. He stood by the side lines watching them.

As he was watching them Fred came over to make conversation with Jughead.

"Hey I don't recognize you. How did you get roped in?" He asked Jughead. "Fred Andrew's I'm the new history teacher.

"Jughead Jones. "

"Jones as in Archie Jones?" Fred asked.

"Arch there is my dearest little brother." Jughead answered. "I'm his legal guardian. His attendance is spoty but family drama."

"No parents?" He asked.

"Just the two of us. That's all that mattered."

"Lived in this small town all your life?" Fred asked.

"Moved around a little."

"The states? Sorry I'm being nosy. Enjoy the rest of the dance." Fred walked leaving Jughead to watch Archie.

He hated watching them so he walked away. He couldn't stand watching them being in love. Jughead was trying to focus on this mystery vampire. He knew that he was related to Katherine some how but he didn't know how. So for now he got a random girl to dance the jive with.

That was sweetly short lived when the mystery vamp came to play. 

"Hello Elizabeth. Go to the exists or I kill your sister." Betty looked over to polly. She couldn't put her sister in danger. She ran but got stopped by the mystery vampire. 

He battered her around like a rag doll. Pulling her to the wall as she stabbed a pencil in his hand. That gave her time to break the mop in half and stake his stomach.

Both the Jones brothers came in. "Hey dick we want to talk." The vamp ran as Jughead staked him.

"Why do you want Betts?"

"She looks like Katherine." The guy smirked.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb." Jughead ordered. The man stayed silent as Jughead jabbed the stake further into his body. "The scroll."

"Where is it?"

"Check the journal." The man uttered in pain. "Johnnie's journal. Johnnie Cooper."

"Who are you working with?" Archie asked.

"KILL ME." Jughead took the mop and stabbed it through his heart."But the other's." Betty uttered.

"Betts he has been invited in. It was the only way." Jughead told her.

"Check on Polly." Archie said.

Jughead walked out to see Fred Andrew's there. He pulled his mind compulsion on him to find out the truth. Fred had revain in his hand as he went along with Jughead's game. 

Once Jughead knew all of Betty's loved ones were safe he headed back to Arxhie to figure this out. They knew he wasn't working alone but they couldn't figure out who he was working with.

"But you are. You knew you needed the scroll."

"Aww Arch finally using his common sense. I was half right but now I know the truth. Let the games being Archiebald." He smirked.

"I could help you. We get Katherine you leave town with her. We kill the other vampires."

"You wouldn't help." Jughead told him.

"I would."

"How can I trust you?" He asked.

"We're brothers."

Jughead shook his head no. "I need something more. Why?" He repeated.

"Because Forsythe I want you gone."

"Okay." Jughead agreed. 

All he wanted was his love back. Yet that love he wants back was proceeded on lies. Its built on lies and defeat. 

He wants the person back that understood him. That allowed him to be himself.

Yet he wants his brother back. His sick of this fight but he couldn't let Archie know that. At one point in time they were best friends and now they were enemies. 

Now Archie had the girl and he didn't. How was it fair that Jughead had to live in a world of pain when his brother dearest got to live in a world worth living.


	7. Chapter 7

The three of them were on a mission. Betty was looking for the journals as the boys were looking for the vampire that were working with the one that bit the dusk.

Everything Jughead did he did it for love. Archie would say he enjoyed inflicting pain on others but it wasn't true. All he wanted was a love that consumed him.

They knew the Polly gave the journal to Fred Andrew's. Fred Andrew's was a vampire hunter. He tried to kill Archie but all the truth unfolded out. That his wife died by a vampire. Lucy's work led him to Riverdale with the most high Supernatural activity.

The journal was stolen by the second person that was helping with the dead vamp.

It came out as Jughead killed Lucy. All Fred wanted to know what happened to his wife. They never found Lucy's body.

It was family night at the Coopers. The Jones were invited Jughead didn't know if he could trust Archie or not. He hated that he thought he couldn't but he couldn't. He would do anything to get his love back.

Jughead could trust Betty. He had a feeling that he could trust her. Jughead felt a connection with her. It may be a love hate relationship but it was still a connection. But trust meant nothing as he couldn't trust his brother.

But they led him straight to the scroll so he thought. Archie was already one step ahead. He found his father's journal with the real location of the scroll.

Why did Jughead believe that Arcg would help. He was hurt when Betty was playing along. He had her fooled. 

Yet Jughead had lost it. He fed Betty his blood and threatened to make her w vampire. He knew that's the only thing that would ensure him go get the scroll. He felt horrible for using Betty but he had too. 

Jughead would have died for Katherine. He did and yet it brought nothing but pain and regret. It was all Archie's fault. Jughead had lost his faith in his brother hundreds of years ago.

Back at home Betty was laying down with a killer headache. She didn't know that vamp blood could do that. Luckily the small amount of blood would pass through her system by tomorrow.

Yet this fight wasn't over until the tomb was open. Jughead had got everything he wanted. He roped Kevin and his grandmother they released the tomb open.

But it wasn't the result they were expecting. Jughead couldn't find her. Katherine wasn't in the tomb all that work for nothing. They were trapped in the tomb.

"Juggie please."

Jughead saw the hurt in her eyes. He gave in and decided to head out with them. He had lost her forever. Once they were out the tomb Jughead felt lost. He never felt love from his parents. He only felt love from her Katherine.

Out of the tomb Betty and Archie saw Jughead hopelessly walk around. Betty pulled Jughead in for a hug. He didn't hug her back.

"I'm sorry." She admitted.

Jughead didn't care he headed back to thistle house feeling emotionless. He wanted to be alone. He was just a porn in Katherine's game.

The only way he wanted to forget about everything is booze,blood and sex. It's been a week of him going off the rails. Its the only thing that made him feel empowered at the moment. 

Whilst Jughead was going off the rail Betty figured out who her birth mother was. Penny figured out it was a fake name she was using and her real name was Lucy.

Penny made the connections between Fred and Lucy. As they were hanging together kissing Penny had to ruin the moment. It turns out that Betty was Lucy's daughter. She never told Fred. He guessed that there were more secrets kept than he thought.

Penny was right it definitely ruined the moment. Noe Betty knows that her birth mother is dead. Died via a vampire attack. Yet Penny found her nest best friend and gave Betty her address.

Betty had the worst most awkward experience with her bio mothers friend. Her bio mother friends knew. She didn't invite her in and she served revain tea. It all made perfect sense. Was her bio mother a vampire?

In Riverdale Jughead and Fred were at the wrym. They were drinking not together as Fred couldn't stand being sat next to the man that killed his wife.

Hermione sat next to him. She somehow convinced Jughead to be a suitor for the bachelor fundraising for the founders party. With a broken heart and the promise of booze and women how could he say no?

So as they were at pops everyone was mingling. Betty saw Fred and wanted to ask him about her mother but he was avoiding her.

All night betty tried to piece information together. She figured out that Jughead killed her birth mother. Betty bumped into Jughead later on that night and lost it.

"Am I missing something here?" Jughead questioned.

"Remember when we talked earlier... my birth mother the one that gave me up.... her name was Isobel Lucy Andrew's. She went by her middle name most her life."

Jughead face dropped. Betty just stormed off upset. She stormed outside to see a guy telling her to stop looking. It all made sense now. Her biological mother was a vampire.

_____

Thistle house:

The event was over when Jughead went back home. He heard feet walking behind him. He turned to see Fred with a stake in his hands.

"Ade you really this stupid?" He asked. "I guess so." Jughead pushed fred across the room."Put the stake down."

"I saw you feed on her." Fred said.

"I think you know what happened already. You seriously never had no inkling. I turned her and she came to me." Jughead explained.

"Why?"

"She was just looking for Vampires. She begged me too so I did but you already knew how obsessed she was. I guess she wasn't happy with you."Jughead smirked.

Fred went to attack him when Jughead jabbed the stake through his heart. He sat on the couch watching him die. Yet perfect little Archie couldn't and wouldn't let him die completely. But his fingers started to move. He gasped awake. Archie didn't understand how but Fred looked down at his ring.

"Lucy."

Lucy gave him this ring. A ring to warn off all the things that go bump in the night. 

"It protected me." Fred admitted.

It was safe to say Jughead doesn't deal with loss very well. 

_____

Jughead wanted to drink his sorrows away. So the wrym became his favourite place. He found a drinking partner in Penny and Sweet Peas on and off again mother. 

"Let's just get hammered?"

The three of them all shot down shots. They were being carefree and loving life. Penny turned around to see Betty, Sweet Pea, Veronica and Archie there playing pool.

"We're not here. Children in our care at five o'clock." Penny sighed.

"Who cares were on a time out."Jughead said handing them another shot each.

They got to cherry tying with their tongues. That's when Penny bowed out. She was the only response adult of the three. Let's not beat around the Bush.

Jughead took Sarah home making out with her. He refrained from biting herm as Jughead slipped his hand up her dress they got interrupted.

"Mum!' Sweet pea yelled.

"Jughead!" Archie sighed in embarrassment.

Sarah walked out with Pea as everyone watched them go. The night ended with Jughead avoiding Archie's lecture.

Heartache was a bitch. Pining almost for 150 years that hurt. Holding on to hope knowing that maybe there was a chance. But that chance was taken. Know there was no chance in getting those years back. 

Well that if Jughead was honest with himself. That was the worst part about it. 

The lost time.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the past few weeks Betty ignored Jughead. He was slowly getting his head around the Katherine thing. It didn't mean it doesn't hurt but he was slowly accepting the fact.

In that time Fred and Jughead became friends. Granted it was a crime fighting camper friends but still friends non the less. Everyone had to start somewhere right?

Jughead was trying in his own way. Everything around them imploded. It always does it's like one grenade after the other.

Archie getting the taste of human blood to survive an attack. Yet he changed. Archie was a ripper he couldn't control himself once he has a taste of blood. Trying to control that sensation was harder said that done. The booze helps control the cravings.

Yet at the founding party he was that drunk teen sneaking booze. As Archie was doing that he was winning over the humans to keep their covers.

_______

A few days later Miss Riverdale competition had came around. An annual pageant for the teens of Riverdale in honour of their founding families.

Blood banks being stolen from. Archie hadn't controlled the urges. That led to Jughead needing to cover for his brother dearest in one of the most busy month in Riverdale's history.

Betty and Veronica signed up for it so long ago. Alice wanted her to sign up for it as she did it at her age. Yet she forget about it until Veronica reminded her.

They had interview rounds and Betty was dreading it. She was under prepared. So she gave a speech about how her mother wanted her to do this. How this was her legacy and she wanted to do it to make her mother proud.

Once the interviews were over they were on to learn the dance. The dance was all about the near touch. Her and Archie was dancing it when he went off the routine and dipped her. She recognized his good mood but it felt off but she ignored it.

At the party it was elegant. Penny was helping Betty get ready. They were currently doing her hair and makeup.

"Thanks Pen this means alot." Betty smiled.

"Don't thank me yet I might have killed your hair." She laughed softly.

"Yeah mom was always better at this stuff. She was so excited for me to do this." 

"So was you. You ran around screaming and dancing. " Penny smiled.

"Yeah because she made it sound fun but I guess I probably would have enjoyed it more if she was here." Betty admitted.

Betty headed to go put her dress on. It was a beautiful blue dress that her mother helped her decided on it. Ad she took it from the hanger she saw Jughead's reflection in the mirror. She turned around to look at him.

"Hey you can't be back here Jug."

Jughead ignored her."We need to talk." He told her. That made her instantly worry.

"But right now?"

"Yes and normally I would be proud but this isn't Arch. Arch is still drinking human blood Betts."

Betty was completely shocked. Jughead explained to Betty Archie's tendencies on human blood. It explains his irrational behaviour.

"Juggie it's all my fault. I fed him the blood." Betty panicked.

Just as she said that Archie came through the door. "What's going on?" He asked them.

"I know about the blood Arch."

"Betts I'll be down stairs drinking if you need me." Jughead told her.

Betty shook her head yes. Archie was speaking lies and she couldn't believe it. The blood was changing him. They never kept secrets. 

"Its not fine Arch."

"So you and Forsythe have everything figured out." He spat back.

"Its not Jughead's fault. Least he told me."

They were then interrupted by the mayor. Everyone was getting escoret whilst Betty quickly changed. She was nervously on the balcony looking over to see if she could see Archie.

"Have you seen Arch?" She asked Veronica.

"Nope just my boring step in because they wouldn't let Pea out of work...wait what happened to Arch?" Veronica questioned.

"I don't and I don't care. What am I doing? I am not this person anymore."

"No way you're doing this B. It was important to your mother." Veronica told her until she got called upon.

Betty walked to the stair case as she was waiting for her name to be called. She got called up as she was walking down the stairs she saw Archie wasn't there. But thankfully Jughead stepped in for her. She was so grateful.

They headed to dance the claw dance. Their eyes were solely on one another. Betty forget about Archie for those few minutes. They were finally touching in the dance and all she could do was feel her heart pounding. She's never realised how beautiful Jughead's eyes were.

The dance section were over and they headed to the crowning section. Betty hoped Veronica won. She's always wanted this everyone in her family apart from her mother had the gene and wanted to do it.

"Its my honour to announce the Miss Riverdale queen Miss Veronica Lodge." 

Betty smiled over to her wishing her congratulations. They hugged for a few seconds before she collected her crown. 

It doesn't make sense Jughead was panicking about Archie. As soon as the ceremony was over they went to search for him. They found him ripping the other contestants neck apart. Archie had lost control utterly. Kevin stopped him with his mind before he walked away. He still wasn't okay with all this. His grandmother died opening that tomb and he never got over that.

Jughead and Betty came up with a plan. Fill him with revain and trap him in the basement. Just long enough till the human blood is all out his system.

Yet blockage after to blockage in this month from hell. Betty finally met her birth mother. She wanted her to get something for her. Betty was conflicted so she did.

"You took a risk... how did you know Jug will give it to me."

"Simple baby girl. Forsythe loves you."

Betty looked over at Jughead. He couldn't look her in the eyes. Archie just looked at him. His secret was out and he didn't know how he felt about it. Being around Betty for all theses months he started to fall for her. That scared him. He's only ever been in love with Katherine. He feared what love would be like with someone else.

\---------  
Founders day:

Everyone dressed up in old time dresses. Betty looked exactly like Katherine in her dress. It was uncanny both the Jones boys where getting flashbacks from that time. Yet that doesn't matter that was then and this is now.

Betty was on the float with Archie. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about how Jughead stepped in for him. How Jughead loves her.

The parade ended and everyone was at pops. Jughead saw her and smiled softly. He headed over to her.

"I like you better like this. The period look definitely wasn't you." Jughead admitted.

"Was that an insult Jug?"

"Actual Betts it's a compliment so take it." He told her.

"Jug Archie is worried about us being friends. So stop with the flirting comments and that sexy eye thing you do." Betty told him.

"What eye thing?" He smirked doing it.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes biting her lip. "Don't make me regret being your friend Juggie." She pleaded.

Jughead just looked deep into her eyes. She took a few seconds to do the same. Jughead gave in and nodded. If it's what she wants then he'll try for her.

Day turned into night and the founding families had a plan to run all vampires out of town. Tomb vamps and the Jones brother. As soon as the fireworks set off the Jones brothers were trying to stake as many Vamps with the help of Fred.

Yet the siren wasn't disabled. The sound was only at a pitch vamps could hear at. Luckily Fred was on their side to help the Jones men escape. 

Why were all the founding parties so eventful? Maybe they'll skip next years.

With the events from the founders day over Jughead decided to go check on Betty. He climbed through her open window.

"Jug what are you doing here?" Betty asked.

"Trying to do the right thing for once."

"Which is?"

"It doesn't matter. I used to hate this town but now I want to protect it Betts. I'm not good. Its never been in me." Jughead sighed.

"But Juggie maybe it is."

He shook his head no. He knew the truth. "You always save me Coop." He laughed softly. "I want to thank you for that Betts. Thank you."

"You're welcome Juggie."

Jughead leaned in and kissed her cheek. He pulled away and looked into her gorgeous green eyes. Betty just looked back at him too. They both leaned down and kissed one another. It was a long passionate kiss that's been long over due in Jughead mind.

Little did Jughead know Katherine had come to town.


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine was back. That was a problem. What's worse is that she's been invited in by Penny. The games had just begun. It was only a matter of time that the truth would be exposed.

As all that happened at the Coopers the founders day fiasco caused trouble. Cars frantically crashing in front of one another but one car in particular. Veronica and Sweet Pea was in a car accident. Sweet Pea absolutely fine but yet Veronica she collapsed and in surgery.

Hermione was going out her mind. She didn't know if her little girl would survive. Kevin and Betty were nervously pasting up and down the hospital walls. Jughead was here as Hermine asked for a friend to be there with her. 

He saw them in the corner as he headed over to them.

"Can't you do a spell?" Betty questioned.

"He can't. It took Ella years to master that spell."

"Hes right." Kevin told a panicked Veronica. "But I can kill a vampire with a spell." He looked at Jughead.

"I could give her some blood. She's in the hospital safe and she can't leave. Betts I promise you it'll be out the system by morning." Jughead promised.

"No." Betty was stubborn about it. "Yes." Kevin couldn't lose anyone else. "Its V, B. We can't let her die."

"Do it."

Kevin walked away leaving them to talk alone. "We probably should talk about tonight."

"That how someone broke into my house and took my journal."

"Wait that happened after I left?" Jughead asked.

"Wait Jug you were there? When?" She asked.

"When we were talking. I got all sentimental and we kissed." Jughead smiled softly.

"Jug I haven't got time for this right now." Betty began to walk away when he grabbed her hand."Fine if you want to forget it then fine but I can't."

Penny walked in and saw Betty. "I got your message where's Hermione?" She asked.

"Near Vs room. Where were you?"

"I told you earlier I had to fill forms out due to the accident tonight." Penny explained.

"No you didn't." Betty told her.

"I did B."

"No you didn't."

"Elizabeth I did."

Light bulbs erupted inside Jughead's mind. They have a problem here. "Oh." He whispered in shock. "Fuck you have to be kidding me." Jughead sighed.

______

Meanwhile at the Cooper house, Katherine entered the door pretending to be Betty. She instantly walked over to Jughead and hugged him.

"How's V?"

"Not good but this is just what I needed." Archie clicked on straight away. "Katherine." He pushed her away.

Katherine smirked pushing him back. Archie gripped her vampire ass against the wall. "Least I fooled one of you boys." She heard the door click as she threw him to the floor as she made her vamp exit.

The door opened to see Betty and Jughead. She was confused to what had happened. The fear in both of the men's eyes.

"Katherine happened." Jughead answered.

Betty's mind was reeling a mile a minute. She's been invited in. She fooled Jughead. Most importantly she was impersonating her.

"She's been invited in what shall we do?" Betty questioned.

"Move. There's nothing you can do. She has other plans because your not dead." Jughead explained.

"What happened tonight when you thought she was B?"

"We kissed end of story." Jughead sighed.

"You thought it was me?" Betty asked.

Archie went for Jughead. Jughead quickly moved.

"He kissed Katherine not me. We haven't got time for this."

"Its Katherine she loves mind games. Good luck finding out her motive. My idea is ignore the bitch." He folded his arms.

Jughead couldn't help but be slightly disappointed he didn't kiss Betty. He really wanted to kiss her. How was he that stupid? How come he couldn't tell that Katherine kissed him.

"Then what?"

"I kill the bastard." Jughead scowled.

____

Katherine was at her mind games tricks. She was impersonating Betty. Jet goal was to do it for as long as possible. Kevin needed to rant about what an ass Jughead was. He thought he found Betty but turned out he found Katherine. One simple touch told Kevin that this wasn't his beloved friend but an imposter.

They were at the mares office paying the respects to the mare that had just gone. Kevin found a room filled with busy people so Katherine wouldn't be able to hear. With that it was one simple call to Betty.

"B where are you?"

"Don't kill me. I'm getting in the car now." She told him.

Betty ended the call and Kevin began to panick. She turned around to see Katherine staring at her in her face.

"I assume you know who I am. So your the best friend. So I stole her diary to help mr piece it together. Its quit the puzzle."

Kevin began to melt her mind but it didn't work. Kevin immediately blew the door open as Archie was there.

"Kath leave her alone."

"Fine."

"Tell me what you're doing Kath?" Archie asked.

"Maybe I missed you baby." She pouted.

"What game are you playing?" Archie questioned.

"Why do you want to play with me babe?" Katherine smirked.

"I can't I don't know the rules Kath." He shrugged.

"You know me by now Archiebear no rules. Don't you remember?" She held her hand out to him but he just walked passed it.

Betty finally arrived with her family. She saw Jughead outside. She left her family to go speak to him. Betty knew how embarrassed he felt deep down.

"Hey Juggie. How are you doing?"

"I'm fantastic Betts. I'm walking on sunshine and don't it feel good." He quoted.

Betty wanted to laugh at Jughead quoting a song but she didn't. 

"Juggie?" Betty raised her eyebrow.

"Betts?" Jughead sighed.

"We should be able to talk about this. Aren't we close enough now?"

"I kissed you. I thought you kissed me back. Yet doppelganger hijack. How do you think I'm doing?" He asked her.

"I think you're hurt." Betty admitted.

It was the truth he was hurt. Yet he couldn't admitted it to her,could he?

"No I don't get hurt Betts." 

"No Juggie. You don't admit you get hurt." She corrected him. She had hit the bullet right on his nose. "You cover it up with anger then do something incredibly stupid."

"You're scared Betts. You think Katherine will send me over the edge." Jughead smirked slightly. "You care."

"Well yeah Juggie" Betty admitted.

Jughead began walking away. "I don't need Katherine for that... why is it such a surprise to you that I tried to kiss you?" He questioned.

"Its not a surprise Juggie. I am surprised that... you know what it doesn't matter."

"I know what you're gonna say." Jughead teared up. "Now I'm hurt."

Jughead walked away not looking back. He decided to go home. Hurt and needed the comfort of alcohol in his own home. As he got home he saw Katherine sitting on his couch. He sighed as he turned to her. 

"What do you want?" 

"Now Forsythe I came to say goodbye." She told him

"Leaving so soon?" He questioned.

"Oh Forsythe I know when I'm not wanted." She pouted.

"Don't pout bitch. Its not attractive for someone of your age Katherine." Jughead put his glass down and began to walk away. Katherine wouldn't let him. So using her vamp speed she stepped in front of him. "No goodbye kiss?"

"How about I kill you instead?" Jughead smirked. He wanted to see that bitch suffer. "What are you up to?" He questioned her.

"You'll know soon. Now come on kiss or kill. Love or revenge? Don't you want my lips?"

Jughead hated her but he he kissed her anyway. Katherine ripping his clothes off when he pressed paused on it.

"Katherine I need to ask you something. Then I'll forget my rage and my live and we can start over." Jughead begged so desperate for love.

"Stop I know the question and the answer and I never loved you Forsythe. It was always Archiebald."

Katherine walked away as Jughead let his emotion get the better of him. He would never be allowed love or to feel love and that would kill him emotionally a thousand times over.

It was his turn in watching the Coopers house from Katherine. He was sat on Betty's bed when she came in.

"Juggie you scared me."

"Its just me doing my neighborhood watch party." Jughead spoke like he was dead inside.

"I really appreciate it Juggie. Thank you for looking out for me."

"That's me in a calm crisis. "He rambled nonsense. That's when Betty had figured out he's been drinking. "Juggie have you been drinking."

"Maybe a little."

"And your upset." Betty sighed. "That's an awful combo."

He shook his head no. "I am unable to care or feel upset."

"That's a lie you care. "She told him.

"You can't imagine I'd believe you want to kiss me back. But yet what we've been doing here Betts actually means something. You're the liar Betty. There's something going on between us and you know it." Jughead stood up to stand in front of her. "You're lying to me. Why does everyone do that? You're lying to Arch. He doesn't deserve that. But most importantly your lying to yourself Betts. I can prove it."

"No." She whispered a lie.

Jughead cupped her face kissing her with so much passion but she pushed him away. 

"Its always going to be Arch, Juggie. I'm sorry." 

Jughead walked away in pain. No one loved him so why should he keep trying to be act nice. Why shouldn't he just switch off his humanity? He's loveless anyway.

____

Meanwhile Katherine went to visit Veronica in hospital. She wanted her to pass a message on to the Jones brothers.

"What message?" Veronica asked.

"Game on." Katherine smirked.

She got a pillow and began to slowly suffocating her. The fight became a struggle when she became weak and limp. 

Katherine had just killed Veronica Lodge.

It was the middle of the night when Veronica woke up. She was hungry. A hunger that consumed her body. She woke up confused. The nurse refused to give her food as she ordered her back to bed.

Veronica didn't listen all she could smell was the smell of sweet blood. She saw a blood bag hanging from an iv. She couldn't control herself as she took the bag. The nurse ordered her to bed again. This time escorting her to bed.

Sitting on the bed she had the blood bag in her hand. She tried resisting the earges to taste it but failed. Veronica put the blood to her lips and gagged. Yet she went back for more. The blood fuelling her hunger.

In the morning the sun was peaking through. It was burning her. Sweet pea visited her and she freaked out. She wasn't herself and it scared her.

Biting a human sucking her blood. She feared herself but yet this side to her made her confident. She compelled the nurse to forget and discharge her.

Veronica headed to the carnival. She passed on that little message before walking away to enjoy her night. Jughead knew this was only the beginning and he needed to tell Betty. Granted they weren't on speaking terms.

"I don't understand why?"

"Katherine likes it her way or the high way." Jughead told Betty.

"But why game on?" Archie asked.

"She loves games brother. You should know that."

"She's out of her mind." He sighed.

"We have to find her." Betty said.

"Then kill her. Her mother is a vamp killer."

"Not a chance Juggie."

"We're not killing her." Archie told him.

Betty couldn't lose another person. She knew deep down Archie agreed with Jughead. Betty was scared and didn't know what to expect. Katherine was winning this unknown game.

Jughead was the first to find Veronica near a dead body. She was sobbing her eyes out that she had just killed someone.

"I can help you."

"How?"

"I'm going to kill you." Jughead shrugged.

"No please don't. I don't want to die."

"You're already dead." He hugged her as he was about to stake her. Archie pulled hil away. "Shes not dying tonight."

"Yes she is." Jughead headed to stake her when Betty stepped in front of her. She gave Jughead this look before he put the stake down."This is all on you."

Kevin saw them and the blood all on Veronica's face. He couldn't believe she was a vampire. He touched her hand before running away. Kevin had lost one of his friends to the Supernatural realm.

Kevin just lost it. He knew this was Jughead's fault. He started to fry his mind then burn him. Kevin set fire to his leg.

"Its not his fault!'

"Its always is!" Kevin snapped.

Betty shocked Kevin out of it. "Listen to me it's not his fault. Its Katherine." She told him.

"Yet he brought Katherine here. It's his fault. I lost my grams and now I'm going to lose a friend due to Vamps. I can't have that."

Kevin stormed away upset. He couldn't face them.

Yet nothing mattered. 

They had a case of vampire doppelganger jealousy. A game that's just began and a family that's falling apart. 

How much longer can they carry on?


End file.
